Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 025
"Gekko vs. Richie", known as "Starts Richie's Battle!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fifth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on May 20, 2006 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in Yu-Gi-Oh! R Volume 4. Summary As Yako shows his "The Wicked Avatar" card to Kaiba, Gekko and Yugi approach Depre Scott as "Cosmic Space" disappears. Kaiba repeats "your 'God?'". He angrily asks if Yako expects him to believe that. There are only three God cards, "Slifer," "Obelisk," and "Ra," and Yugi has them all. There had only been three Gods drawn on the ancient Egyptian stele that Pegasus used as the theme for his God cards. There can't be any other God cards, Kaiba says. Yako replies that the Wicked Gods are real. Holding up "Avatar" he explains that they are cards that Pegasus disavowed, Gods which were never meant to exist. Kaiba is surprised, and Yako further explains that Pegasus created the Egyptian God cards, but they surpassed even his expectations, so powerful that they seemed to be truly possessed by the Gods. For that reason, it is said that Pegasus agonized over them, and even tried to destroy them by his own hand. Kaiba snorts, calling Pegasus a coward. Yako admits that in the end, Pegasus loved his creations too much to destroy them, and instead sealed them away in Egypt, where Duel Monsters originated. Though he believes Kaiba knows more than he of what came after. But it isn't the end of the story; Pegasus created something for use in the event that the God cards went on a rampage. He designned other Gods - Yako's Gods - in order to keep the original three Gods in check. As he explains this, both "Avatar" and "The Wicked Dreadroot" are shown behind him, along with a third, serpentine creature lined with spikes. Kaiba is shocked that the Wicked Gods were designed to keep the God ards in check, and asks if Yako's telling him that they're just as strong as the original three God cards. Yako states that he is. He softly comments that if only Pegasus hadn't stopped at the design stage, if only he had released them... He'll never understand why he didn't. Kaiba knows - the power was great enough to frighten even Pegasus. Yako then claims that he knows why he left them unreleased, he left them for him. Yako carried out Pegasus's will, and poured it into the Wicked God cards. He raises "Avatar" again, declaring that this is the God that will pass judgement on Yugi Muto. But Kaiba just laughs, commenting that the cards aren't so bad, but they won't be enough for him to take down Yugi Muto. Even Yako's brother Gekko is a better Duelist than Yako. His right eye bulging, Yako declares that he surpassed Gekko the moment he got the cards. He will beat Yugi, even if no-one else can, he will. Now that he has the Gods, why not test Yako? Kaiba agrees - he'll take Yako down and then tame his God with his own hands. Yako asks them where they shall Duel, and Kaiba turns, telling Yako to follow him. They'll go to the Apex Arena. Down in the lower levels of the building, a frustrated Depre clenches his fists as tears run down his face. As Yugi states that that's the match and he walks forward with Gekko, Depre screams that he can't lose to him. Master Pegasus is all they have. If it weren't for Yugi, Master Pegasus would never have left them. As Richie Merced helps Depre to his feet, Depre sobs that he just wanted to see the Master just once more. Richie asks if he can get some helo here, and two Industrial Illusions suits rush over. Richie talls them to take care of Depre, and the suits carry the defeated card professor away. Richie admits that's the first time he's seen Yugi Duel, and the rumors don't lie. To think that he beat Depre... Yugi states that he can't lose, not until they save Anzu. Richie remarks that that's how Depre thought too. To him; no, to all of the kids Pegasus raised, he was something like the sun. Without him, they can't survive. All Depre wanted was to see Pegasus again. Yugi guesses he'll be fighting Richie next, but Richie admits that he would do that if he was fighting for Depre, but he isn't. Depre was a fellow card professor, but he won't put his neck on the line to avenge Depre, it's not his style. Card professors only meet up when they're fighting, they win or lose, and that's it. This stuff happens. But it's Gekko that Richie wants to fight. He's a traitor - betraying everyone raised by Pegasus. Gekko seems surprised, but tells Yugi that he'll handle this. He states that he knows how he feels about Pegasus, but they can't drag others into this. Not Yugi, Miss Mazaki, or the KaibaCorporation. This is something that they should have dealt with themselves, but Yako had to involve innocents. Richie asks what do they care who they use or whose stuff they take. They live for Master Pegasus, and outsiders don't matter. Gekko yells that Pegasus would never allow that sort of thing, and Richie states that they'll ask him when they see him. If he doesn't like it, he can try and stop him. Raising his black Duel Disk, he tells Gekko to come on and Duel. Gekko waits for a while, but Richie is set on fighting, so he begins the Duel. Gekko starts, drawing, then Setting two cards and Summoning "Learning Elf" in Defense Position, ending his turn. Richie asks if he calls that a monster, and draws, Setting two cards of his own, and Summoning "Twin Gunfighter." He orders his monster to kil the Elf, and "Twin Gunfighter" attacks with Double Fire. Gekko reveals a Set card, "Shield Reflector" and one of the bullets bounces off the shield, reflected back at Richie. Richie laughs, commenting "right back at you!" and activates his Set "Mirage". The bullet passes through a mirage of Richie, and Richie comments that nothing they can do will target him. He grins, asking Gekko what the matter is. He got by without a scratch, but it looks like Gekko took a bad hit there. A smoking hole fades from Gekko's chest, as Richie explains that one of "Twin Gunfighter's" pistols is always aimed at his chest, and Gekko's Life Points are reduced to 2400 (the effect of "Twin Gunfighter" is explained on the card to inflict damage equal to its ATK). Yugi thinks that this could get hairy. Richie remarks that Gekko used to be good. There was a time where Pegasus called him the "Perfect Duelist" and where Richie couldn't beat him no matter how hard he tried. But he left Master Pegasus and fought countless Duelists as a card professor. He climbed all the way to the top spot in the card professor's Guild, he fought hard, and eanred this black Duel Disk. He raises the Duel Disk, explaining that the Disk is only used by the number one card professor. Gekko may have been perfect once, but that's ancient history. He'll prove it to Gekko, and after that, he'll be the one that Master Pegasus calls the "Perfect Duelist". Gekko just sadly says Richie's name. Featured Duel: Gekko Tenma vs. Richie Merced Turn 1: Gekko Gekko Normal Summons "Learning Elf" (1400/1500) in Attack Position and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Richie Richie Normal Summons "Twin Gunfighter" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. It attacks "Learning Elf", but Gekko activates his face-down "Shield Reflector", equipping it to "Learning Elf". When it is made an attack target, the opponent will take damage equal to half the attacking monster's ATK. Richie activates the "Mirage" Quick-Play Spell Card, making Spell, Trap and direct attacks ineffective against him (meaning him, the player) for the next three turns. The effect of "Twin Gunfighter" activates, inflicting its own ATK as damage to Gekko (Gekko 4000 → 2400). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters